


Ideal Job Title: Ryan Haywood Admirer

by Kiki_The_Marauder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gift, Happy Birthday!, M/M, Office Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/Kiki_The_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new assistant is cute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Job Title: Ryan Haywood Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Kieran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Kieran).



> Happy Birthday to my friend Kieran! I hope that you have a wonderful day. Hang in there, things always get better.

It was Kieran's first day working his dream job at Rooster Teeth as an office assistant to the Achievement Hunters. Well, not exactly his dream job title, but he was still a Rooster Teeth employee, and that in itself was amazing. As the fame of AH grew, the people working there had less and less time to do things, so they hired somebody to help out so they could film and edit content more efficiantly. Kieran had worked his butt off to get this job and now he was finally here, working with his idols.

"Be cool." He muttered to himself as he came up on the building. "They're just people." He muttered and took his key card out of his pocket, swiping it and hoping it wouldn't get rejected. The green light came on and the door unlocked, allowing him to come inside the building. "Oh my God..." Kieran muttered under his breath and he stepped inside. He hung his ID around his neck and chewed on his lip. Holy shit this was actually happening.

"Can I help you?" He heard a voice to his right and looked over to see Barbera. "Oh! You must be Kieran. Hi, I'm Barbera. Let me show you around." She said and lead him through the makeshift hallways throughout the warehouse. She gave him a quick tour and finally, they arrived at the Achievement Hunter office. "So this is where the magic happens." She chuckled and opened the door. The guys were setting up for a recording and Barb stepped inside. "Hey, I want to introduce you all to Kieran. He's your office assistant." She said and they all said their hellos.

"Hi." Kieran said, trying not to let his voice shake. "I... um... sorry, I've just always wanted to work for you and I can't believe it's actually happening." He said with a grin and Geoff chuckled.

"Well, welcome to Rooster Teeth and the Achievement Hunter team." He said and shook his hand. Barbera went back to her desk and Kieran sat on the couch nervously.

"We're not too busy today, so we'll have some time to get to know you." Jack said with his bright eyed smiled.

"I dunno why they made us get an assistant. All we're gonna ask you to do it get more Red Bull from the kitchen." Michael said. "But we're glad you're here anyways."

"Yeah, it'll be top having someone new around." Gavin added and Kieran glanced at Ryan, who was remaining quiet. He bit the inside of his lip. Was he already disliked by one of his idols?

"Well, we're gonna record a Let's Play and then I can give you the grand tour and then we'll do AHWU so we can introduce you to the community." Geoff said and Kieran nodded, putting his bag on the floor.

He fiddled with his ID card and watched the others set up their capture and sync their mics. They started playing some new XBox game that had been requested a bunch and he chuckled quietly at some of their jokes and stories. It was really fun to basically watch an uncut LP, even if there were times where it was just quiet or during loading screens and stuff. They finished up the recording and, while Jack got all the cables organized, Geoff came over to Kieran.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He said and lead him out of the green painted room. Geoff showed him all the different offices and sets and the kitchen and introduced him to lots of people. Kieran had a tough time maintaining his calm in front of people like Gus and Miles and Joel and Chris whom he had looked up to for years.

They finally arrived back at the AH office where Jack was getting ready for AHWU. He chatted with Gavin and Michael as they waited and Gavin suddenly gasped.

"Kieran! You can complete Team Lads again!" He said with a grin and Kieran turned bright red.

"Oh... I'm just an assistant, I can't be part of Team Lads."

"Nonesence!" Michael grinned. "Come on, it'll be good to have an even playing field again." He said and Kieran shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe." He said and glanced up. Geoff and Jack seemed to be smiling at the suggestion, but Ryan was just clicking around on his computer. Kieran frowned.

"Alright, we're all set." Jack announced and synced the camera. He got his papers ready and started talking about game releases and stuff. Kieran stayed off camera until Geoff took the mic.

"And we have somebody we want to introduce you to! Apperently, we need an assistant, so Achievement Hunter would like to introduce Kieran McCaan to the team!" He said and pulled Kieran in to the frame. He waved shyly, a smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm the assistant." He said in to the mic and Michael popped in.

"Basically, he's a glorified coffee and Red Bull boy, but we appreciate him!" He said with a grin and Gavin tugged Michael away. Kieran followed them and they messed around in the corner while the others finished up the AHWU.

"Alright, now we have a few episodes of Go! and Vs. to do." Geoff said.

"Do you need me to do anything? Sorry, I'm just looking forward to working." Kieran smiled and Ryan stood up quickly, staring right at Kieran with a rather mean look. Kieran stared back, fear in his eyes. Jack said something to Ryan that made him relax and the Mad King muttered something about the bathroom. Geoff frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, do you want to make a coffee run?" He said and everybody placed their orders. Kieran wrote them in a note on his phone and made sure he had everything right before heading out to his car. He headed to Starbucks and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why was Ryan so cold to him already? What had he done wrong?

It went on like that for at least a week before he figured anything out. He got to know the others and found his job to be entertaining. He didn't mind random busywork like making copies or printing documents or putting everybody in to mass emails. He got his own little desk with an older computer and monitor, but it was enough for what he needed to do.

Ryan, however... Ryan was acting really weird. He always mumbled to Kieran and hardly asked him for anything, but when he did, he got upset about it easily. He would just mutter some form of halfhearted thanks, take whatever paper or flash drive or drink he had asked for, and never make eye contact.

He finally found out what was going on with Ryan when he came in to the room with an armful of soda and Red Bull to find Geoff sitting with Ryan and talking to him sternly.

"I know you're upset and grumpy and whatever, but you can't be such an asshole to Kieran. Can't you see the way he looks at you? He's terrified and worried. He looks up to all of us and he's so happy to work here, and you just act like a dick." He said and Kieran froze in the doorway. He wasn't usually an evesdropper, but he had to figure this out.

"I have the right to be upset. I haven't seen my kids in a month and my marriage has fallen apart!" Ryan said, obviously frusterated. Kieran suddenly felt sick. Ryan's wife left him?

"You don't have the right to be rude to anybody, though. Especially someone we've just met and who's doing a lot of shit for us." Geoff replied and stood up. "Stop being an asshole. Boss' orders." He said and Kieran came in the door swiftly, pretending to have heard none of it. He put Ryan's Diet Coke in front of him and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Kieran." He said genuinely and Kieran grinned.

"You're very welcome." He said and Ryan cracked it open.

"Sorry for being such a jerk this last week. I've been going through a rough patch." He said and Kieran nodded, not questioning it or digging any deeper. He just went over to his little desk and continued creating a really detailed recording and uploading schedule, with color-coded shows and triple checks of everybody's schedules.

Ryan softened up after that. He joked with the others and he was nice to Kieran. They told stories and chatted during breaks and, as time went on, Ryan's sadness dissapeared.

It was three months in to the job and Kieran was fully integrated in to the company. The community loved him and he had thousands of followers on Twitter and there was fanart of him on Tumblr. Fanart! He was still very down to earth and humble, but it did feel good.

It finally became public knowledge that Ryan was no longer in contact with his wife. He had just made a brief journal entry on the RT website explaining and asked kindly for people to move on and not make a big deal of it. Everybody was very respectful and gave Ryan their best wishes moving forward with his life.

As time wore on, Ryan relaxed even more. He and Kieran became every close, sharing inside jokes and going out to lunch together on Mondays. He did notice something, though...

Ryan dressed basically the same all the time. Jeans, a plain tshirt, and tennis shoes. However, the last couple weeks, he had been wearing V-neck shirts that showed off his collar bones and slightky tighter jeans and... holt shit, had he been working out? He lost weight and styled his hair and dressed in probably the sexiest clothes he could get away with in the workplace. The community noticed, as well, commenting on how good he looked.

"See, I told you that you'd feel better." Geoff said with a smile one day when Ryan was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his pretty carmel hair tousled perfectly. Kieran looked away quickly, his heart beating. God damn it he was just so sexy.

"I do feel amazing." He said and sat in his chair. "I have so much more time since I actually live in Austin now, so I've been going to the gym before work. I'm used to waking up two hours early to commute. I've been eating better and generally taking care of myself..." He nodded. "I miss my kids, but things are still looking up. I mean, Laurie's filed a 'no contact' order with me, but it's up to the court if I get partial custody of them, and my case looks good, even if these cases usually favor the mother." He said and everybody wished him the best.

The rest of the week went by as normal and Kieran told Geoff he was going to come in to the office that Saturday and do some organizing of different files on his hard drive because it was starting to slow down. He told Kieran he could come in and gave him the key to the office. All the others had their own copy of the key for themselves.

They all said their goodbyes and headed home. Ryan walked Kieran to his car before ending the conversation and letting him get back to his lonely apartment. As soon as he arrived home, the young assistant realized something.

Was Ryan... flirting with him?

He's never been flirted with before, so he didn't know how to recognize it at all, but he guessed what it could be. The small glances, the touches, the little conversations about absolutely nothing... Holy shit! Ryan was flirting with him!

At that moment, he got a text message. From Ryan.

'Hey, are you still going in for a few hours tomorrow? I'll probably join you to do some editing.'

Kieran was freaking out a little. Him and Ryan alone in the office for a few hours, just the two of them, working and talking and flirting.

Hoooooly shit.

He rolled around in his bed for a while, just dying internally and kinda fanboying. He felt really horrible for Ryan's situation and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, but he was so damn exited that Ryan Fucking Haywood was basically single and possibly flirting with him!

Finally, he managed to calm himself and he picked out his outfit for tomorrow. Black jeans and his Tower of Pimps shirt and a red and grey flannel. Not sexy, really. Not exactly cute at all, but maybe he would be in to it? No, he had to change it. Skinny jeans and a dark green v-neck shirt that hugged his body. Yeah, that was more like it. He also grabbed a pair of shoes and put them out before taking a long shower and listening to the RT Podcast and finally heading to bed, just to scroll through Tumblr for another couple hours.

He fell asleep at some point and woke up spread eagle on his bed. He glanced at the time and sighed. It was almost 10:00 and he supposed he could get up and get ready. He sent a quick text to Ryan, saying that he would probably head in to the office around noon. He debated putting a little 'x' at the end of the message. It could be seen as just a simple text signiture, or it could be seen as flirting. He chewed his lip, tapped the 'x' in to the message and hit send before he had a chance to think about it any more. He reviewed a reply while he was doing his hair.

From: Ryan  
Sounds good. I can pick you up so we can save some gas. What's your address? X  
Read

Kieran grinned as he tapped out his address, signing it with a kiss again. Ryan had responded with the same symbol. Did that mean he really was flirting, or was it just platonic?

It was all too confusing and Kieran sat down to have some breakfast before he cleaned up a bit before just pacing around and waiting for Ryan to show up. There was a knock on the door and Kieran went to open it. Ryan stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and an Achievement Hunter beanie over his hair. 

"Good morning." Ryan said with a smile, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly. "You ready to go?" He asked and Kieran nodded, grabbing his bag and following Ryan outside. They got in the car and Kieran smiled softly. Ryan's car smelled like him; Irish Springs body wash and his natural musk.

They headed towards the office, chatting along the way. They got inside and headed towards the office together. It was strange to see the desks cleaner and for it to be so quiet.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna start cleaning out my hard drive. Just shout at me if you need anything." He said and put in his headphones to listen to music. Ryan sat at his own computer and started to do some editing, putting on his headphones as well to listen to audio recordings.

Kieran lost track of time and before he knew it, Ryan was tapping his shoulder. Kieran jumped and pulled out his earbuds, turning to look at Ryan quickly.

"Shit, you scared me." He said and chuckled. Ryan smiled softly.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask if you want to go get some food. I'll buy." He said and Kieran nodded.

"Sure, sounds good." He said and got up, stretching and grabbing his jacket. "So's how editing going?" He asked Ryan.

"Good, yeah." He nodded as they headed out to his car. They chatted about what he'd been doing as they headed in to town. It wasn't very far to get to several restaurants and they decided to sit down for some burgers at a local place that not many people knew about. They stepped inside and the hostess lead them to a booth in the back corner of the dining room. Ryan chuckled.

"Ooh, how romantic." He joked and they sat down, not right next to each other, but close enough to touch if they wanted to, but not on opposite sides of the table. They glanced over the menu and ordered their drinks and food.

They chatted about work and things they had read or seen since the last time they had lunch together on Monday. They joked and laughed and eventually they ended up right next to each other, they elbows brushing as they ate, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"So," Ryan said, sipping his Diet Coke. "how's your first few months at Rooster Teeth been?"

"It's been a lot of fun, yeah. I'm getting along with everyone really well and it's actually not what I expected at all." He said. "I'm glad it's not just a temp job, I can't imagine only being here for six weeks. I would die of sadness when I had to leave."

"Well, concidering how much you did for us the first six weeks, there was a good chance you would have been hired full time anyways." He said and Kirean blushed.

"You really think so? I thought you all said you didn't need an assistant."

"You're kinda more than that. Your official title is 'assistant', but you're... I don't know how to describe it. You're so helpful in so many ways and you complete the dynamic of our office. The fans love seeing you in videos, even if it's just a little comment in to somebody else's mic, and they want to see you in every Let's Play. I know the others love having you around, and so do I. You're not 'Kieran, the Achievement Hunter assistant', you're more like 'Kieran the Achievement Hunter'. I dunno, you're just one of those people that I can't help but fall in love with." The moment the words left Ryan's mouth, his face drained of all colour, and then the colour rushed back, making his whole face, neck and ears bright red. Kieran looked simmilar.

"Oh..." He breathed his heart racing.

"I mean- I didn't mean it like- well, I did mean it like that- but I didn't mean to say it like- I wanted to wait and see- I did mean it though." Ryan stuttered out. He was flustered, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his sleeves up higher to reveal his fucking biceps which just made Kieran even more flustered and slightly horny.

"I..." He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and tried not to let his next scentence sound stupid. "And you're one of those people that /I/ can't help falling in love with." He said as slowly as he could under the current circumstances. He covered his face with his hands, the sleeves of his sweatshirt hiding his red face. Ryan reached out and pulled them away slowly.

"Really?" He said softly and Kieran looked at him with nervous and hopefull eyes. He just nodded, unable to speak. A smile split Ryan's face and Kieran couldn't help but to the same. Their hands were clasped together and he let out a small giggle. Ryan chuckled low in his chest, making Kieran's mind rush to the thought of what it would sound like if he moaned that deeply...

"So, um, is this like a date now?" He managed to say and Ryan, still grinning, squeezed his hands.

"I suppose it could be, even though we're basically finished." He said and chuckled again. It almost made Kieran want to jump him and start making out with him right there, it was so damn sexy.

They managed to pull it together and got the bill. Ryan scrawled out his signature, left a tip and they got out of the restaurant as soon as they could. They had to head back to the office for a while, but they couldn't stop giggling in the car. They held hands, Ryan's big hand fitting really well with Kieran's slightly smaller one.

When they reached the office, they hurried in to the AH office, shut the door, and Ryan wrapped Kieran up in his strong arms, holding the smaller man close to his chest.

"You are so perfect." He breathed. "Every bit of you. I love just being around you and you are so goddamn hot, I just wanna get your clothes off and bend you over my desk and-" He froze and pulled back. "Sorry, no, I shouldn't have said that-" He was cut off, however, by Kieran standing up on his toes to kiss Ryan. They both melted in to it and Ryan's hands found Kieran's waist, pushing him against the door. Their tongues moved togeter in sync, sliding against each other as their lips clashed over and over. Ryan took Kieran's lower lip in his teeth and tugged gently, causing him to let out a desperate moan.

"Ryan... please, I would love it if you bent me over your desk." He said, out of breath and very horny now. Ryan's face became serious, but still soft.

"Are you sure? We really don't have to." He said. Kieran could hear it in his voice. He wanted to. He wanted to do it /so/ badly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He promised and Ryan nodded, kising him again for a moment.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He said with a smile and Kieran nodded.

He watched Ryan leave before beginning to flip out, doing a happy dance with flailing arms and little squeaks. He froze after a moment and took a deep breath, smoothing his hair before stripping off his hoodie. They would have time for romance later, for now, he needed satisfaction, and that would come in the form on Ryan's dick up his ass.

He stripped out of the rest of his clothes except his boxers, looking down at himself. Okay... he wasn't in the greatest shape, and he didn't have the perfect body, but he couldn't do much about it now. He couldn't help but worry what Ryan would think.

He looked up when the door opened. Ryan stepped in to the room with a small canvas shopping bag. The older man froze, looking the younger up and down slowly. Kieran blushed and tried to make a slightly sexy pose. Ryan closed the distance between them in two strides, wrapping his free arm around Kieran's waist and kissing him deeply. He pulled away after a moment and put his bag down, getting out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Kieran chuckled.

"You're very prepared." He said with a smirk. Ryan glanced over at him again.

"I could say the same for you. Besides, you never know what'll happen. I always keep a small stock of, well, basically everything in my car. Food, water, flashlight, clothes-"

"Lube." Kieran added and picked up the bottle, looking at it. "And not only that, but it's specially designed anal lube." He chuckled and Ryan just shrugged it off.

"Like I said, you never know what'll happen." He said and turned to Kieran, pulling him close. "You look amazing, by the way. Absolutely gorgeous." He stated, never faltering and Kieran smiled and blushed. He put his hands on Ryan's chest, feeling his pectorals through his shirt.

"I would return the complement, but you have far too many clothes on." He smirked and Ryan stepped back, pulling off his shirt. 

The movement caused the muscles in his arms, chest and abdomen to flex and ripple. Going to the gym had really done him well and he as absoluely flawless. He had defined shoulders and pecs, as well as nice, flat abs. His jeans hung low on his hips, revealing his V line and his light happy trail. As Kieran looked him over, he could see the slight bulge in Ryan's jeans. He stepped forward and started to undo his belt shyly.

"You're perfect... I feel so inadequite." He hummed as he undid the buckle.

"No, you're amazing. Perfect in my eyes." Ryan said and ran his hands down Kieran's arms. He smiled and started working on his jeans now.

"Awe, thank you." He said and kissed his chin, because that's what be could reach without standing up higher. He finally managed to get the button undone and his fingers shook slightly on Ryan's zipper. He got that down as well and allowed his pants to drop to the floor. Ryan stepped out of his jeans as well and toeing off his shoes and socks.

Once they were both down to just their underwear, Ryan pulled Kieran against his body and kissed him again. They were locked in the heated make out session for a long time. Kieran's fingers tangled in Ryan's gorgeous and soft hair while Ryan's hands gripped Kieran's thinly clothed ass. They were both letting out little moans from time to time and both of them were growing harder by the minute.

Eventually, Ryan started to guide him towards the small white couch in the room. Ryan lay Kieran down gently, holding his waist and his jaw. He pulled back to search his eyes for any sign of hesitation, fear, or uncertainty. Finding none, Ryan allowed his fingers to make their way under the elastic of Kieran's waistband. The smaller man gasped when fingers wrapped around his half hard length and he lay his head back on one of the armrests. Ryan hummed, kissing his collar bone as he worked to get his lover fully hard.

He began to slide Kieran's boxers down his thighs as he went on, tossing them aside. After a while, Ryan stood and stroked himself quickly before putting on a condom and grabbing his lube. Kieran bit his lip and Ryan came over to kiss him sweetly and he slipped his own boxers off. He spread some lube on his fingers and lay Kieran all the way down, urging his legs apart.

"Let me know if it hurts too much." He hummed sweetly and slid one finger inside Kieran slowly.

It burned, but it also felt so good. After a little while, Ryan added a second finger, scissoring them slowly once Kieran got used to it. He added a third soon and stretched the puckered hole. Finally, Ryan thought that Kieran was ready and he lubed up his length, placing the tip at his already sensitive hole. Ryan sighed happily.

"You ready?" He asked gently, rubbing Kieran's inner thighs and hips. Kieran nodded, spreading his legs a bit further.

"Yes, yes please." He moaned softly and Ryan nodded, slowly and carefully entering Kieran. The feeling produced a long moan from both of them, their eyes falling closed. Ryan ran his hands up and down Kieran's legs, buried deep inside him for a moment before he began to move slowly and gently.

They were both reduced to moaning messes already. Kieran wrapped his arm around Ryan's neck and pulled him down to kiss him while Ryan was still moving inside him. His movements were long and slow, breathing heavily and both of them letting out little moans and breathy words.

"Ryan... oh, fuck, Ryan..." Kieran muttered in to his mouth. "F-feels so good..." He breathed and Ryan smiled, speeding up a little. Kieran gasped, tangling his fingers in Ryan's golden hair.

They went on like that for a while, all sweat and moans and clashing lips. It was amazing and wonderful and they were both so fucking happy.

"I love you." Ryan muttered against Kieran's lips as he thrust in to him. The smaller man moaned, his chest brushing against Ryan's.

"I love you too." He mumbled back to him. Little, pleasured, beautiful sounds filled the room as Ryan fucked Kieran. He was speeding up steadily and eventually, he paused.

"Babe," Ryan hummed. "I promised you I would bend you over a desk..." He smirked and Kieran smiled, giggling.

"Go for it." He said softly and Ryan nodded.

"Let's fuck on Geoff's desk." He hummed lowly. "It's the clearest." He justified and Kieran giggled again.

Ryan lead him over to their boss' desk and bent him over it gently, holding Kieran's hands behind his back as he slid inside him again. He picked up his pace right where he had left off and Kieran moaned lowly, rocking against him.

"Ryan," He moaned. "Oh, Ryan... please, faster." He begged and Ryan sped up even more, thrusting deeply inside him. He angled his hips and searched for the little bundle of nerves that would drive his lover crazy. He knew he found it when Kieran cried out and threw his head back. Ryan tangled his fingers in Kieran's hair and kept thrusting at that angle.

It wasn't long before both of them were close to their climax. Ryan reached reached for the box of tissues that sat on Jack's desk. He grabbed a tissue and began to jerk Kieran off quickly. The younger man let out one last moan and came hard in Ryan's hand. Ryan was just a few moment after him, feeling the pulsing muscles and hearing his gorgeous sounds. He came, buried deep inside Kieran's ass. After a moment, he hummed and pulled out, getting the condom off and wrapping it in a tissue before tossing it in the trash. He got his boxers back on as well as helping Kieran with his before they both fell on to the sofa for another long make out session. They were all sweat and short breaths and grins.

"That was... amazing. Mind blowing." Kieran said with a giggle. Ryan smiled and nudged their foreheads together.

"Yes, it was. The most amazing and perfect..." He sighed. "But we have to keep it a secret... at least for now... I mean, maybe tell Geoff, but-"

"Just that we're... together? Or that we fucked on his desk?"

"Just thar we're together." Ryan chuckled and looked Kieran in the eyes. "Do you want us to be together?" He asked seriously and Kieran nodded.

"Of course. You're amazing and I would... I would love to call you my... my b-boyfriend." He said with a blush and Ryan smiled, capturing his lips.

"I like the sound of that... boyfriend." He smiled. "I would love it if you would call me your boyfriend, but only if I can call you mine." He said and Kieran nodded 

"I think I'm okay with that." He said and ran his fingers over Ryan's lean, muscular chest. They sat together on the couch for a while before getting up to put their clothes back on and make sure everything was in order before taking out the garbage (in case somebody decided to go rummaging and found a used condom) and heading back to Ryan's car. It was already dark because it was Autumn. They got in and Ryan held Kieran's hand across the center consol as he drove him back home. They pulled up in front of his apartment building and Kieran blew a kiss before bounding upstairs.

Once he was inside and the door was closed, he absolutely did not squeal like a little girl or jump around or grin until his cheeks hurt or say "oh my God" about a million times. Nope. Not at all. He was very mature and calm about it.

Once he was breathing too heavily to continue being "mature", he took a long shower and changed in to sweatpants and all purple pullover hoodie as well as comfy socks and he got his favorite blanket to curl up on the couch and watch some movies.

It sort of blew his mind that, just this morning, he hardly had any clue if Ryan Haywood was flirting with him or not, and now, Ryan Haywood was his boyfriend and they had already fucked at work! He was extremely happy and he was looking forward to the future of their relationship.

He heard his phone buzz and he grabbed it off the table beside him. It was a text from Ryan.

From: Ryan  
Goodnight, babe. Thank you for today.  
Read

He smiled at the text and changed Ryan's name is his phone to "Ryan ♡" before replying.

To: Ryan ♡  
It really was amazing. Thank you. Goodnight. X  
Sent

Kieran put his phone down and curled up again. He couldn't stop smiling. Ryan Haywood was his boyfriend... the most gorgeous, most amazing man on Earth. He let out a small squeak of happiness and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

When his phone alarm went off the next morning he rolled over with a groan and fell of the couch. It was half a moment before he was on his feet, his heart pounding. He ran his hands over his face turned off his alarm and went to plug in his phone, as it hadn't charged all last night. Only as he continued to walk did he realize he was really sore. It made him think if yesterday and he smiled.

Kieran made himself some breakfast and sat down gingerly on the couch to watch TV. He wasn't really paying attention, though. He leaned over to grab his phone from across the couch and sent a text to Ryan.

To: Ryan ♡  
Good morning. It hurts to sit. ;)  
Sent

He smiled and went back to his breakfast, nibbling on the edge of his toast for a minute before his phone buzzed. He picked it up and grinned at his phone.

From: Ryan ♡  
Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you.  
Read

To: Ryan ♡  
No, it's okay. I really enjoyed yesterday.  
Sent

From: Ryan ♡  
Okay. Well, good morning. Do you want me to pick you up and we can get lunch later?  
Read

To: Ryan ♡  
Yeah, sounds good. :) How about 11:30?  
Sent

From: Ryan ♡   
Perfect. See you then. X  
Read

To: Ryan ♡   
See you. X  
Sent

Kieran got up at that point and went to get ready. It was 10:17 right now and he had to do a load of laundry before going out.

He did a couple loads of laundry and washed the dishes before getting ready to go out with Ryan. Right at 11:30, there was a knock on the door and Kieran went to open it for Ryan. He was a bit surprised to see that he was holding a Chinese takeout bag.

"I was thinking we could stay in? Sorry, I meant to text you... I want to watch a movie." He hummed and Kieran grinned.

"Of course, yeah." He said and let Ryan in. He lead him to the kitchen where he set the bag down. Kieran gave him a quick tour of his tiny apartment before they each got a box of food and some chopsticks and went to sit on the couch. They agreed to watch Skyfall on Netflix and cuddled up together as they ate. Ryan lay across the couch and Kieran sat between his legs, leaning in to his chest.  
Once they had finished their food, Ryan wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller man and kissed his head.

"I had an amazing time yesterday, Kieran. You make me really happy." He said and Kieran smiled.

"Awe, you make me happy too." He said and turned to kiss him gently. "I'm so glad that I met you." He said, his hands on Ryan's broad chest. They kissed each other gently, both of them exchanging small touches and happy noises. Soon, Ryan had let his hands drift under Kieran's shirt and he hummed.

"Yesterday was amazing but... I would really like to make love to you." He said softly and smile. Kieran smiled back and nodded.

"Of course." He said and got up, leading Ryan to his bedroom. He went to his dresser and dug around for a condom and a bottle of lube. When he turned back, Ryan had already stripped off his shirt. He smiled and came back over, sitting in his lap.

They became locked in another make out session before removing more clothing. Ryan switched their positions and started to kiss Kieran's neck as he worked on their pants. He nibbled at the soft skin and sucked a couple of hickeys on his neck. Kieran hummed, knowing he would probably have to explain them on Monday.

Ryan got all their clothes off and rolled the condom on quickly.

"Do you need me to prep you?" He asked.

"Maybe just a little?"

Ryan used two fingers and spread the lube around Kieran's hole, stretching him slightly as well. Kieran told Ryan he was ready and Ryan slowly slid inside him. He was slower now than he was yesterday. His movements were long, smooth, and gentle. He kissed Kieran and his hands drifted all over his body. They mumbled sweet nothings to each other and Ryan just made his boyfriend feel amazing.

"Ohh, Ryan..." Kieran moaned lowly against his lips, tugging at Ryan's hair gently. "Faster, please." He hummed and Ryan obeyed. They both let out pleasured sounds and their pace became steadily faser. Ryan reached between them to work his hand on Kieran's dripping length. They were reduced to moans and gasps soon enough, and it was about ten minutes before Kieran cried out and released his load over his stomach. Ryan was about a minute behind him, taking off the condom and letting his cum join his lover's. Kieran hummed and smiled up at Ryan. He leaned up to kiss his lips and Ryan stroked his cheek.

"I'll get something to clean up." He said and got up to go in to the kitchen and get a paper towel. He wiped Kieran down gently and tossed the paper towel in the trash before laying down with him. They curled up together and Ryan kissed his forehead.

"Ryan?" Kieran said softly.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, rubbing his back gently.

"I love you..." He said softly and Ryan gazed in to his eyes.

"I love you too." He replied, nudging their noses together. Kieran's heart swelled and he held Ryan tighter. It was hard to believe that, six months ago, he never thought he would even meet his idol, and now, he was in love with him.

He buried his face in Ryan's chest and cuddled him for a long time. He didn't want to let go... not now, and not ever.


End file.
